Lemon Fairies
by KuroLemon
Summary: Serie de Oneshots lemon para los más pervertidos de fanfiction ;) Se aceptan pedidos de parejas o tríos :)


Hola a todos, me presento. Soy KuroLemon y soy nueva escribiendo fanfics. Como dice mi nombre, escribiré en especial lemon, sobretodo de Fairy Tail.

Bueno, esta será una serie de One-shots lemon. Normalmente haré parejas (o tríos) que a mí me agraden cocofprepárenseparaunaavalanchadeNaLucofcof o me inspiren una historia, pero si tienen algún pedido, dejen un review con su pedido ^-^

Comenzaré con un Gruvia, espero que sea de su agrado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba semidesnuda, tumbada sobre la cama tan solo cubierta por ropa interior negra de encaje y las finas sábanas de seda. Él la miró con deseo. Acababa de volver a casa y ya tenía una leve erección que podía notarse a través de sus pantalones. Comenzó a desnudarse lo más rápido que pudo, aunque tratando de no parecer desesperado. Pero lo estaba, ambos lo estaban. Al ver el cuerpo semidesnudo de Gray, ella se excitó todavía más, por lo que no pudo evitar el deslizar su mano por debajo de sus bragas. Una vez allí, comenzó a mover en círculos sus dedos corazón e índice alrededor de su clítoris. Ya estaba mojada. Juvia estaba tan concentrada que no vio cuando Gray terminó de desnudarse y comenzó a acercarse a la cama. Ella aumentó la velocidad de su mano, ya bastante cerca del orgasmo y cada vez gimiendo más alto.

-Deberías dejarlo estar ya… -dijo Gray algo molesto –No puedo consentir que tu mano me gane, solo yo puedo hacerte gemir así –replicó mientras cogía bruscamente el brazo de su novia.

-Gray-sama… -ella trató de hablar, mas no pudo, ya que su amado estaba lamiendo la mano que había usado para masturbarse.

-Te has portado muy mal, Juvia. Deberías esperar a tu amado Gray

-Sí, Gray-sama, Juvia se ha portado mal. Juvia merece ser castigada. Castigue a Juvia, Gray-sama

-Claro, debería castigarte…

Gray cogió a Juvia y la puso bocabajo sobre la cama. Comenzó a golpearla en el trasero fuertemente sacándole gemidos en el proceso.

-¡Ahhh, Gray-sama, golpee más a Juvia! ¡Más fuerte!

-¿Te gusta que te pegue, eh? Eres toda una pervertida

-Sí, Gray-sama, Juvia es una pervertida, Juvia quiere que la pegue más

Gray dejó de golpearla y la puso bocarriba. La besó desesperadamente. Mordió su labio inferior e introdujo su lengua dentro de su la boca. Las manos que había colocado cerca de la cara de Juvia, lentamente bajaron hasta la parte superior de su espalda, desabrochando y tirando al suelo su sujetador por el camino. Cuando terminó, movió sus manos a la parte delantera y agarró fuertemente los pechos de ella, sin dejar de besarla. Cuando sintió que ya había terminado con todo su oxígeno, Gray decidió dejar los labios de Juvia para comenzar a explorar todo su cuerpo, comenzando por el lugar en el que sus manos se habían quedado. Mordió el pezón derecho de la chica, mientras su mano derecha se ocupaba de atender el otro pecho. Esa acción logró sacar un gemido de su, algo masoquista, novia, que estaba cada vez más excitada. Eso fue música para los oídos de Gray, quien esbozó una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a bajar su mano izquierda. Mordió fuertemente el pezón de Juvia mientras atrapaba el clítoris de la chica entre sus dedos corazón e índice. Eso fue demasiado para Juvia, quién ya casi había tenido un orgasmo antes, por lo que se corrió en la mano de su amado.

-Ahhhh, Gray-sama… -gimió ella.

-¿Ya terminaste? –dijo él algo mosqueado.

-Gray-sama, Juvia lo siente, pero Juvia hará lo que sea para hacerle sentir bien

Esa era la frase que estaba esperando. Se separó de ella y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-Chúpala

No era necesario decir más. Esa simple palabra hizo que, casi automáticamente, Juvia se levantara de la cama y se arrodillara frente a él. Comenzó a lamer por la punta, luego bajó a los testículos y subió de nuevo. Hizo eso varias veces, lentamente, algo que desesperaba a Gray.

-Métetela toda en la boca –ordenó

Juvia se introdujo todo el pene de Gray en su boca y comenzó a meterlo y sacarlo a un ritmo ni demasiado lento, ni demasiado rápido.

-¿Le gusta así, Gray-sama?

-Calla y chupa, zorra –le respondió mientras le daba una nalgada –¡Más rápido!

Tal vez a otra chica le hubiera molestado esa respuesta, pero no a Juvia. La contestación de su amado solo la ponía más y más cachonda, pues a ella le encantaba que la tratara así. Sí, Juvia era una sumisa, una sumisa masoquista, algo que a Gray, quién siempre quería tener el control, le encantaba.

Juvia metía y sacaba a un ritmo frenético el pene de Gray de su boca, mientras con una mano le acariciaba los testículos, algo que provocó que, en poco tiempo, él ya estuviera a punto de tener un orgasmo.

-Juvia… voy a…

No hizo falta decir la frase entera, solo con eso ella ya supo que hacer. Sacó el pene de Gray de su boca y se puso a masturbarlo. Cuando Gray se vino, su semen se esparció por toda la cara y los pechos de Juvia. Ella tragó las gotas que habían caído en su boca y comenzó a lamerse los labios para limpiárselos. Si a Gray le preguntaran cuáles son sus imágenes favoritas, sin duda una de ellas sería esa: Juvia lamiéndose los labios mientras está desnuda y cubierta de su semen.

Cuando Juvia terminó de limpiarse, Gray la cogió y la tumbó de nuevo en la cama. Ambos sabían que venía ahora. Se besaron con desesperación mientras Gray introducía su pene dentro de Juvia. No fue antes de sentir que necesitaban oxígeno cuando dejaron de besarse y, en ese momento, el mago de hielo comenzó a embestir fuertemente a Juvia mientras le lamía o apretaba los pezones. Cuando Gray se cansó de lamer, decidió hacer un cambio de posición, dejando a Juvia con la parte inferior del cuerpo fuera de la cama. Eso le permitía poder darle nalgadas mientras la embestía. Sin duda, esa era una de las posturas favoritas de ambos. Juvia gemía cada vez más fuertemente y, de vez en cuando, susurraba el nombre de su amado. Gray sintió que pronto llegarían ambos al orgasmo, por lo que cogió a Juvia de la cintura y la embistió con aún más fuerza, desesperadamente.

-¡Gray-sama! –gritó ella justo antes de venirse.

Cuando sintió el orgasmo de ella, Gray inmediatamente se corrió, dejando escapar un espeso y caliente fluido en el interior de Juvia, algo que aumentó todavía más el placer que sentía en ese momento. Tras eso, se separó de ella y ambos de tumbaron en la cama.

-Juvia le ama, Gray-sama

-¡No digas esas cosas después de tener sexo! –gritó él, avergonzado.

-¡Pero es la verdad! ¿Gray-sama no ama a Juvia? –susurró ella.

-¡No es eso y lo sabes! ¿¡Por qué siempre me haces decirlo!? ¡No es el momento para ponerse de esa forma! –exclamó él, decidido a dejar estar la conversación, mas no pudo al ver la cara de Juvia al borde del llanto –Te amo… -susurró mientras se acercaba a besarla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Y hasta aquí llegó este one-shot Gruvia! Sé que a muchos no les agrada que vaya directo a yasabenque, pero tengo la manía de imaginarme a una Juvia sumisa y pervertida, y no sabía qué clase de historia podía ir delante para "justificar" eso… Así que lo dejé así.

Si les gustó, dejen un review.

Si quieren hacer una crítica, dejen un review.

Si tienen un pedido, dejen un review.

Si quieren que los siguientes sean con "historia", dejen un review.

Si quieren que los siguientes sean sin "historia", dejen un review.

En resumen: Si respiran, dejen un review XD


End file.
